Glamour
by Miss Tinkerbell
Summary: Grizabella the Glamour Cat? Why is she glamourous? What led to her banishment? Why do Jellylorum and Jennyanydots resent her so much? Please R&R. Rated just in case :
1. A Jellicle Queen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cats. It is property of the amazing Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber who has contributed so much to this fandom!! Names that you don't recognise and are not from Cats are mine though. If you want to use them in any story feel free to ask me! Enough for now, enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **A Jellicle Queen

The sun rose over the city of London reflecting off car windshields and the numerous windows of the numerous buildings, making the Thames glitter like an iridescent snake. Everywhere sleepy heads rose from their pillows making their way to showers or coffee pots and furthermore on to tiresome jobs only to return again to showers, coffee pots and pillows. This world however has basically nothing to do with the story I am to impart on you. It's just an introduction to life, an author's tool to suck in the reader into a false sense of security, opening their mind to another existence, an alternative tale that might be true, but then again, it might not. Again, I'm getting sidetracked.

Within this glittering London lay a strange place. To the ordinary eye, the eye of Human, it was a junkyard, a shell of life that was once before. Once a new car, now outdated by technology and left to die amongst old appliances and treasures discarded carelessly. But as the saying goes, one man's trash is another man's treasure, or shall we say one man's trash is a Jellicle's treasure. Jellicle. Now that's a familiar word. Something Human's know at the back of their mind but refuse to admit its existence. Which is hardly the case for the beings it describes.

Cats.

More specifically a tribe of cats as old as time. A tribe of cats that has been living in the Junkyard since the first piece of junk. A brief history would be unnecessary as it has no true meaning to the story. But now I have rambled on enough with this "introduction" for want of a better and more sophisticated word. I shall now let the story begin on this beautiful, glittering, English summer morning.

The Junkyard was a hive of activity in the early hours of the morning.

"One week until the Jellicle Ball!" Sighed a young cream and white queen to her orange tabby friend.

"Jelly, I'm so excited!" Jennyanydots said as she preened her fur in the growing warmth.

"Why?" Jellylorum asked her chocolate brown eyes searching her friend.

"I don't know, it's just exciting!" Jenny giggled.

Jellylorum rolled her eyes, but smiled sideways at her friend. She scanned the Junkyard from their perch on the car. Her older brother Gus sat with his best friend Bustopher Jones joking and laughing. Their protector, a tall silver tabby named Deuteronomy watched over everyone, a slight smile on his face as he looked down at Noily Prat, his heavily pregnant mate with her friend Olivia. The toms were play fighting in the centre watched on by anxious queens, hoping to look good for them. Her eyes locked on a brown, black and white tom with a brown slash across his face. She sighed. He was definitely the best looking tom in the Junkyard. All the queens liked him.

"Still lusting after Carbucketty?" Jenny asked.

"He won't notice me." Jelly grumbled.

"Of course he won't. With that attitude no one will notice you." Jenny huffed throwing a smile out to Skimbleshanks who toppled over with shock.

Jellylorum grumbled and rested her head on her paws. There was a sudden commotion with the toms as they all began to pick up their game. Jellylorum groaned out loud and Jennyanydots flopped down.

"Oh great, here they come." Jenny whispered sideways to her friend.

And indeed they did come. Three queens as sleek and chic as Human supermodels, the eye candy of the Jellicle tribe, the popular girls, the Plastics, whatever you want to call them. The typical stereotypes. The first, Nefertari, a sleek black Burmese with exotic amber eyes that you could get lost in. The second, Griddlebone, a fluffy white Persian with enough spunk to be able to talk back to the Jellicle leader and get away with it. And the last, the most wanted, and most beautiful, Grizabella, a gold and red queen with a stunning white chest and sapphire blue eyes that made you melt. The toms immediately stopped what they were doing and watched the three queens past with bated breath. They paused with one movement and smiled over their shoulders, causing all the toms to basically trip over themselves. They then made their way over to the car where Jenny and Jelly were situated.

"I believe you are in our spot." Growled Griddlebone.

Jellylorum raised her eyebrows. "I don't see your name on it."

Griddlebone glared at Jelly, eyes narrowed. Sensing trouble, Deuteronomy padded over.

"I don't see why we you can't share girls." He said his deep yet soft voice had such a commanding power even Griddlebone listened to him, occasionally.

Sticking her nose in the air Griddlebone nodded and the three queens sat down together in a little huddle.

"I hear Carbucketty is going to approach you at the Jellicle Ball next week." Nefertari said to Grizabella.

The tri-colour queen sighed. "Great."

"It's really exciting that you're coming of age," the Burmese continued, "I can't wait until it's my turn. Are you excited Bella?"

"I guess." She replied.

"To land a catch like Carbucketty, that would be beyond cool." Nefertari beamed.

Jellylorum felt like throwing up.

"Sure." Grizabella said.

"Don't jump for joy or anything." Griddlebone said, flicking her long bushy tail.

Grizabella merely sighed and checked her claws.

"How can she not be excited?" Nefertari asked.

Griddlebone shrugged. "How should I know? I don't know what's going on in her head lately."

"Yeah Bella, what's up with you?" Nefertari asked.

"It's nothing, just thinking about the ball." Grizabella replied, getting up and jumping behind the car, padding off into the distance.

Her friends stared after her, not sure whether to follow or not. They glanced at each other and decided instead to go and flirt with the toms, leaving Jellylorum and Jennyanydots alone.

"Do you really think that he'll approach her?" Jelly asked.

Jenny bit her bottom lip; she knew the answer but didn't want to say. "I really doubt it. They never even speak."

That was a lie. "Thanks Jenny."

The two friends smiled at each other

Already to an outsider we can see the cracks forming with Grizabella. She was a strange queen anyway, brought to the Jellicle's by her mother, claiming that she had had an affair with Old Gus the Theatre Cat, and that this was his daughter, making her Jellylorum and Gus' half sister. Not sure whether it was true or not and not to cause a scandal, Old Gus adopted her. Jellylorum had always resented her slightly. Grizabella got a lot of attention, especially when Jellylorum's mother died; Old Gus seemed to pour his sorrows out as affections on the older kitten. And then she was prettier. But there had always been something different about her. As she grew up, she seemed to get distant, from her friends, from her family, and from her tribe. Her sense of belonging decreased. She began to see flaws in her society, she felt stifled. In other words, she wanted out.

But how?

* * *

**Author's note: **Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two: **Decisions

Grizabella sighed and leapt onto the fence that sectioned the Junkyard from the rest of the world. Her father had told her never to cross, for crossing the boundaries of the Junkyard could be disastrous. You could be attacked by Pollicles, founded by the Death Van or run over by the moving cars, not to mention the Ferals and Strays, two tribes of cats that did not particularly like Jellicles. The picture of the outside world was painted so grimly to the kittens that they didn't even dare to cross the borders. But to Grizabella, she came from the Outside, she was born out there. The outside didn't look dangerous. In fact there wasn't anything remotely dangerous about the borders, the occasional car on the road; Grizabella decided she had enough sense to avoid that, there weren't any Pollicles and no other cats.

_Why don't I just jump down? Who would know? There's no one about! _Grizabella thought to herself.

But for some reason she couldn't. Her father's words still rang in her head preventing her from taking that leap down. So she sat and watched the world beyond, mesmerized by the comings and goings.

"It's not safe for a young queen like you to be out by herself." A smooth voice purred below her.

Snapping out of her reverie Grizabella peered down and almost fell off her perch as below her, was in her opinion, the most handsome tom she had ever seen. His sleek ebony fur shone in the sunshine, accentuating every muscle in his body. Bright emerald eyes sparkled up at her and a pearly white smile accompanied his finely chiseled features. Grizabella blushed furiously, hiding her cheeks behind her tail.

"Especially with Pollicles around." The tome continued with a slight grin.

"I know how to take care of myself." Grizabella said, holding her head up.

"Of course you can." The black tom winked, turning on his heel and sauntering away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Grizabella called after him.

"Home."

"Where's that?"

"Wherever I want it to be." The tom grinned slyly.

"Oh." Grizabella frowned. He was a Stray.

"You sound disappointed."

"You're a Stray."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing _cherie_."

"To you it might not be, but to us Jellicles it is." _Us Jellicles? _For some reason, to Grizabella this sounded wrong.

"Ah, you're a Jellicle." He laughed.

"I guess." Grizabella cocked her head, what is she wasn't for a day.

"Why don't you come down here then Jellicle?" The tom held out a paw for her.

Grizabella stared at it, longing to touch it, longing to take it, jump off the wall and run away with him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"Can't."

The tom nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Grizabella called. "What's your name?"

"Storm." He called over his shoulder before disappearing down the street.

Grizabella watched him leave regretfully before turning around and padding back into the middle of the Junkyard which was empty now except for Jellylorum and Noily Prat. She paused, the other two queens didn't notice her and with a sigh she slunk away to her den.

Noily Prat watched the younger queen go with concern. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over at Jellylorum. Lifting herself up she padded over to the cream and white queen. Even with her large and pregnant belly, Noily Prat was every much the beauty that she was named for. Disjointedly coloured, black with splashes of orange and white randomly over her body, giving her character, distinguishing her, thus giving her the grace she was so famous for. She exhaled loudly causing Jellylorum to raise her head. The younger queen smiled. Noily Prat sat down heavily, rubbing her stomach.

"How are you dear?" Noily Prat asked.

"Fine," Jellylorum cocked her head confused, "why?"

"Just asking love. It's not why I came over here though."

"I noticed." Jellylorum laughed, sitting up and stretching her front legs.

"There's something off with Bella." Noily Prat glanced in the direction of the tri-coloured queen's den.

Jellylorum raised an eyebrow and peered in the direction Noily Prat was. "You think?"

"Yes. Something very off."

Jellylorum scoffed. "She's always been like that; ever since the day she came."

Noily Prat furrowed her brow. "Hm."

"I'm sure it's not important." Jellylorum smiled and got up. "If you really want me to, I'll go and talk to her."

Noily Prat grinned and Jellylorum sighed, slumping over to the den she shared with her brother, father and half sister. She pushed in and padded over to large pillow that Grizabella was occupying. The tri-colour queen was staring blankly at the wall, her tail twitching from side to side. Jellylorum sat down in front of her with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Jellylorum asked.

Grizabella turned around glaring slightly at her half-sister.

"What makes you say that?" She said in that extremely superior voice that Jellylorum found annoying.

"It's obvious isn't it? You're staring blankly at the wall and you're not surrounded by you're," Jellylorum paused, "friends."

"It's none of your business." Grizabella snapped, turning back to the wall.

Jellylorum sighed and turned away, flopping on her own pillow and closing her eyes. She hated this time of the day, when the sun was at its peak. It made everything so sleepy, so slow.

Grizabella highly resented her half-sister's prying. _What right does she have to barge in here and demand me to tell her what's going on. None of her business._ Grizabella's thoughts turned to Storm. There was something so alluring and rebellious about talking to a Stray. _Now if there were toms like that here in the Junkyard I'd be happy. _It was in this moment that Grizabella knew she had to get out. She had to get out of the Junkyard, away from the Jellicles and living a life on her own, perhaps with Storm? Would he like her when she was out of the Junkyard? Would he help to teach her the ways of the Outside?

She glanced over at Jellylorum, now asleep on her pillow. Getting up quietly she padded out into the Junkyard. As it was the middle of the day, no one was around, she padded over to the dividing wall, jumping up on to the spot she frequented, the spot she had first met Storm. She stared out at the street now a bit more lively than this morning, Humans hurrying past, not glancing sideways at the cat on the wall. A couple of Pollicles passed too, growling slightly at Grizabella but not daring to go any further because of the high wall (in their opinion).

It was at this point in time that Grizabella knew she _was_ going to leave and that she _was _going to make it on her own in the Outside world. She didn't know what she was going to do but she was going to do it. All she needed to do was jump down and run. That's it. Easy. Or so she thought. There are many theories that surround Grizabella's decision; rumours are as we know easy to spread: she got bored with life in the Junkyard, her father and half-brother abused her, she was kidnapped by humans, a Pollicle chased her out and she got lost not able to return, for some reason the Jellicles decided they didn't like her anymore and just abandoned her beneath a bridge. But none of those are true. There are only a few who know the truth. What spurred her decision is one of the most beautiful reasons:

Love.

You see in that brief meeting with Storm Grizabella inexplicably found herself falling head over heels with this strong, mysterious tom, proving that love at first sight is real. However strangely enough, Grizabella didn't know that this was the reason for her decision, not until much later. She believed at this time that she didn't belong with the Jellicles and that she was destined for greater things. This might have been true. And she did go on to do greater things, but it came at a terrible price. But that's for much later; let's stick with the story for now.

"Back again." The same smooth sly voice called.

Grizabella found herself grinning broadly and peering down over the wall, coming face to face with Storm again.

"I couldn't get enough." She purred.

Storm grinned. "I thought so. Why don't you come down?"

Grizabella thought about this. She could jump down and go off with him. She could turn on her back like what would be expected of her and scorn him. The former sounded more appealing in her mind. And yet her better judgment was creeping through.

"And do what?" Grizabella asked.

"Go for a walk? Just around the block, I promise I'll bring you right back here when we're done. We wouldn't want your family to worry now would we?" Storm smiled slyly.

"No I suppose not." He knew about Jellicle life.

"Well, what do you say?"

Grizabella stared into his eyes, finding herself melting under their gaze. And so she caved.

"Alright, It won't hurt anyone." She said.

And with that she jumped down off the wall.


	3. A Strange Smell

**Chapter Three: **A Strange Smell

By the late afternoon the Junkyard was a hive of activity once more as the Jellicles awoke from their midday lull. Grizabella stood at the entrance to the Junkyard watching Storm pad away. He glanced over his shoulder and shot her a killer smile, causing her to blush deeply and hurry inside. She strolled back towards the clearing, her mind wandering to her walk with Storm. He was so charming, so daring. He knew everything about the outside world, he knew how to talk to a girl, make her feel special. Grizabella was in love (well no kidding right?).

Their walk had been magical. Sure it had only been around the block, but it was magic. They had talked, laughed, flirted. Grizabella felt like dancing. To an outsider it would have been a sickening sight, sickly sweet and slightly clichéd, but without cliché's we wouldn't have the stories that we know and love (well most of us) today.

Back in the Heart of the Junkyard, Griddlebone and Nefertari wandered around aimlessly.

"Where's Bella?" Nefertari asked for the millionth time.

"How am I supposed to know?" Griddlebone growled irritably. The fluffy white queen scanned the Junkyard with no avail. Her eyes landed upon Jellylorum and Jennyanydots and she huffed haughtily, storming over to the two queens.

"Where's Bella." Griddlebone demanded.

Jellylorum raised her eyebrows. "And I would know where she is because?"

"You live in the same den!" Griddlebone stared down the golden queen.

Jellylorum rolled her eyes. "All I know is she came inside and went to sleep. When I woke up she was gone."

And with that Grizabella padded into the Junkyard, lightly and gaily, with a slightly dazed smile on her face. Carbucketty, Skimbleshanks and their younger friend, a brown and gold patched tom named Adonis, watched her cross the Junkyard, Adonis basically on the tips of his paws. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots scowled but Grizabella paid none of the toms any attention and disappeared into her den. Adonis watched her go with a silly grin.

"She's gorgeous!" He remarked, practically falling over himself.

Skimbleshanks nodded slightly. "She is pretty but she lacks substance."

"Substance?" Adonis raised an eyebrow at the orange tabby.

"Personality!" Carbucketty sighed, exasperated.

Overhearing the tom's conversation, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots exchanged hopeful glances at one another and slunk over to where the three toms were sat, underneath an overhanging of a couple of old ironing boards.

"I'm sure she has personality!" Adonis defended.

"Well if you're so keen on her, approach her at the Jellicle ball kid." Skimbleshanks growled, scanning the Junkyard for Jenny, sighing because he couldn't see her.

"I thought you were going to." Adonis said to Carbucketty.

The black, brown and white tom scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"So you're not?" Adonis pushed.

"Why would I?" Carbucketty asked.

"I don't know. That's what everyone says! You're like, the best looking tom here, and she's the best looking queen by far…"

"I don't think she's the best looking queen!" Skimbleshanks cut off Adonis.

"Yeah everyone knows you're after Jenny!" Adonis poked his tongue out at the orange tabby tom, "but like I was saying, everyone expects it!"

Carbucketty's fur bristled. "Well perhaps I'm not going to do what everyone expects!" He growled, getting up and storming away.

Jenny and Jelly grinned at each other.

"Go after him!" Jenny hissed to her friend.

Nodding, Jellylorum slipped away from their hiding space and padded after Carbucketty.

Perhaps Carbucketty was feeling the same way as Grizabella. In the eye of attention all the time, needing a break from the norm. That's certainly what it looks like, but unlike Grizabella, Carbucketty was content at the Junkyard. He liked being a Jellicle, he liked his friends and there were a few queens he had his eye on, although sadly none of them were Jellylorum or Grizabella. Carbucketty was sick of doing what everyone expected of him. He'd always been a good tom and done what he was told, it was just irritating was all. However he lacked the rebellious streak so the only thing the young tom could think of doing was getting away from his friends for an hour or so then go back to have a good time with them. There was the difference between him and Grizabella. He wasn't going to run away.

* * *

Gus looked up as his older daughter padded into the room and flopped on her pillow in the corner of the den. She turned her back to the old theatre cat and sighed heavily. Smiling sympathetically, he padded over to her, sitting down on the pillow next to her. That's when he noticed the strange smell. He sniffed again. Perhaps he was just imagining the smell of Stray. Grizabella turned to face him with a haughty look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just coming to talk to you" Gus said softly, "does a father need a reason to care about his daughter?"

Grizabella shrugged. "I guess not."

"How was your day then?" Gus asked.

"It was…" Grizabella paused. What should she say? Magical, romantic, the best day of her life? "Okay."

"Didn't do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope."

"I see." Gus looked his daughter over thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Grizabella asked impatiently, getting on to her feet.

"I suppose not. Have a nice evening." Gus said as Grizabella padded out the door.

Something was definitely up with the girl, he just didn't know what, and to what extreme. Shaking his head Gus silently prayed to Vivat that he had two other normal children.

Once outside, Grizabella padded over to Griddlebone and Nefertari who were ecstatic to see her. Well, Nefertari was, Griddlebone played it cool.

"Where have you been?" Nefertari asked. "Jellylorum was being impossible and not telling us where you were!"

"She didn't know where I was." Grizabella replied, sitting down and smoothing out her fur. "And I prefer to keep it that way. I don't need her and her silly little friend Jennyanyspots or whatever her name is snooping around in _my_ business."

The other two queens giggled between themselves and Grizabella inwardly rolled her eyes. They could be so brainless at times, it was kind of depressing.

"Have you talked to Carbucketty lately?" Griddlebone asked non-chalantly .

"No. And for your information I have no desire to. He doesn't interest me." Grizabella sniffed.

The other two queens stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Griddlebone spat out.

"Exactly what I said. He doesn't interest me. I have my eye on another tom."

"Who?" Nefertari burst out, her large amber eyes shining with interest.

"I'm not telling. Not until the ball. Then you shall see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellylorum had followed Carbucketty to a small secluded spot just on the outskirts of the main Junkyard. She watched as he flopped down by himself and began toying with a piece of foam. Mustering all the courage she could she padded out into the open as if she hadn't been following him and if she had come upon this place all by herself.

"Oh!" She said in mock surprise. "I didn't know you were here."

Carbucketty raised his head and blinked at her. "I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?"

"No, I just came." Jellylorum said, blushing ever so slightly. "But I can go if I'm disturbing you."

"No need. There's no reason why we can't share this spot."

Jellylorum's insides began squirming as she settled herself down a chest of drawers a small distance away from the tom, trying her hardest not to look at him.

"It's peaceful here." Carbucketty said after some minutes.

Jellylorum nodded in agreement. "A good place to think." Jellylorum basically kicked herself. _A good place to think! Yeah, that's real smooth. That's really going to get him going for you!! You are such an idiot!_

Carbucketty glanced over at the young queen whose eyes were now closed as she soaked up the last of the afternoon sun. For the first time he noticed how her gold fur shone in the sun. It was a wonder he had never noticed this before. But then again, he never noticed much.

"Jellicle Ball soon." He stated.

"Yeah."

"Are you excited?"

"I guess so. Are you?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess this one isn't that exciting."

"Hmm."

"Do you know who's coming of age at this one?"

"My half sister, Grizabella." Jellylorum's fir bristled.

"Oh yeah, her."

"Aren't you going to approach her?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Everyone expects me to."

"I know."

"She's not my type."

"Isn't she every tom's type?"

"Not mine."

"I see."

Silence.

"I can't believe you're related."

"To who?" Jellylorum glanced at him.

"Grizabella."

"Why's that?"

"You seem so much more…"

"More what?"

"More deep."

"What does that mean?"

Carbucketty sighed. "Like, it means, you have a personality, you're not fake. Or so I've gathered. I must confess I don't really know you that well. Which seems a shame. Everyone knows me and I can't remember half the names of the cats in the tribe."

"Do you know my name?" Jellylorum asked coyly.

"Jellylorum." Carbucketty smiled smugly and poked his tongue out at her slightly.

"Very good! I see you are paying some attention in the Junkyard." Jellylorum grinned.

The slightly older tom laughed. "You're different you know that?"

"Really? How so?"

"You have spunk. Not Griddlebone spunk, but definitely spunk."

Jellylorum couldn't help but smile her insides squirming and her heart feeling like it was going to burst. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." Carbucketty glanced sideways at the very happy look on Jellylorum's face and smiled inwardly to himself. _She has such nice eyes, _he thought to himself.

And as twilight crept over the piles of Junk, so Jellylorum and Carbucketty's silence grew more comfortable.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Junkyard a lone figure stood.

* * *


	4. Gone

**Chapter Four: **Gone

Grizabella stared at the walls of the Junkyard. She felt no regret, no sorrow; she knew she wasn't going to miss anyone. Perhaps she'd miss her father, but she had never felt particularly attached to him. She was a little bit frightened, but the lure of adventure and the intense feeling of love in her heart were urging her on. She had always known her life would come to this. Choosing between the mundane and safe life on one side of the wall and the world with no borders, the freedom, and the new life on the other side. Taking a deep breath Grizabella held her head high and padded into the sunset.

* * *

Jennyanydots' eyes turned to saucers as Jellylorum recounted her meeting with Carbucketty.

"You are AMAZING!" Jennyanydots practically screeched.

Jellylorum placed a paw over her friends mouth as other cats in the Junkyard paused to glance at the two young queens.

"Shh Jenny! Do you want the whole bleeding Junkyard to hear?!" Jellylorum scolded.

Asparagus, Jellylorum's older brother, a brown and cream tabby tom, slid down the back of the old TSE car, breaking up the queens' conversation.

"Ladies." He purred smoothly.

Jelly and Jenny rolled their eyes but laughed slightly in order to humor him.

"Hey Jelly; Dad wants to know if you've seen Bella." Asparagus said flexing his leg muscles as Nefertari padded past.

"What is it with everyone asking me that today?" Jelly grumbled.

"Then you don't know where she is?" Asparagus raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I think I just said that." Jelly hissed.

"Alright then." Asparagus got up and padded off to go and show off for his latest queen crush.

"I worry about him." Jelly sighed. "He is so on the road to getting his butt kicked."

Jennyanydots nodded solemnly.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe leaving during sunset wasn't such a good idea. Where the hell am I? _Grizabella thought to herself as she padded along another countless road. She was completely lost and hadn't come across another cat in a while. She realised now that she had no idea where Storm lived or if all the other cats out there were as nice as he was. She sighed, tears welling in her eyes, and sat down by a trash can.

"What am I doing out here?" She asked out loud.

"That's a good question girly." A sinister voice said overhead.

Swirling around Grizabella came face to face with two very large toms perched on the top of the trash can.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" A tiger striped tom with a missing ear and eye asked.

"Yeah, the streets aren't any place for a fine thing like you." His companion, a brown and white long haired patched tom said.

Grizabella backed up slightly, her eyes widening in fear. The two toms grinned at each other and advanced on her.

"Now don't run away baby, we just want to have a little chat." The tiger tom purred.

Grizabella felt her backside collide with a wall. _Crap._ There wasn't anything left for her to do. She was cornered, these toms were going to do god knows what to her and there was no one around to save her. She closed her eyes and braced herself as she felt their presence drawing nearer and nearer….

* * *

"I don't see your daughter at dinner Gus." Deuteronomy said, surveying the Jellicles as they gathered for their nightly meal.

Gus nodded. "I couldn't find Bella anywhere."

"Perhaps she's just not hungry?" Noily Prat offered, rubbing her stomach.

"Are they kicking my love?" Deuteronomy asked, placing a paw tenderly on his mate's swollen belly.

She nodded and smiled. "A two more months left I think."

Gus smiled at the happy couple, glancing over at his own mate Juliet who lounged languidly with Olivia and some of the other older queens, the young toms Carbucketty, Adonis, Skimbleshanks, Bustopher Jones and Asparagus hanging around near their mothers, but far enough away so they don't look too dependent on them in order to impress the young queens who sat not so far away.

Something was strange in the Junkyard Gus noted. There was something different about the way the tribe interacted with each other. It was more relaxed. There was not uptight tension that normally surrounded the clearing when everyone gathered together. Gus furrowed his brow as he thought about what usually caused this tension, one word coming to his mind: Grizabella.

* * *

She could feel their hot breath, the rank fish smell filling her nostrils and the heat radiating from their bodies pushing her further and further into the icy brick wall. She kept her eyes firmly shut, not wanting to see the horrid faces in front of her.

"Hey boys! Whatcha got there?" Another voice called out.

_Oh great! Another one. _Grizabella thought to herself, feeling the two toms recoil from pursuing her.

"A pretty lady." The tiger tom purred.

"You wanna have some fun?" The long haired tom asked the other voice.

"Why not," the new voice agreed, "lemme see."

Grizabella heard footsteps approaching her and opened her eyes a fraction, seeing black paws drawing nearer as the other two toms parted ways. The new black paws froze on the spot.

"Bella?" They asked.

Opening her eyes fully Grizabella found her face to face with Storm. She could almost cry with relief at the familiar face.

"Help me!" She gasped.

Storm rounded on the other toms, him being much larger than them both, his black fur bristling slightly.

"Did you hurt her?" He growled menacingly.

The two toms shook their heads. "We didn't know she was with you Storm." The long haired one, named Grumbuskin whimpered.

"Yeah, me 'n Grumbuskin thought we'd have a little fun. We had no idea." The tiger striped tom, named Growltiger, trembled slightly.

"I don't want to see you two near her again. Got it?" Storm snarled.

Both toms nodded.

"Now scat. I'll see you back at the lair." Storm snapped. He then turned to Grizabella, his expression softening. "Lucky I dropped by huh?"

Grizabella nodded, smiling reluctantly. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. Anything for a damsel in distress." Storm shot her a killer grin, sending Grizabella melting to the floor. "So _cherie_, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Giggling Grizabella batted her eyelashes seductively. "I ran away."

"From the Jellicles?"

Nodding triumphantly, Grizabella lifted herself off the ground, straightening herself out and holding her head high. "I couldn't take it much longer."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. I felt the Junkyard was stifling my true self." She gave Storm a sly grin.

"And what might that true self be?" Storm's voice dropped, low and husky.

"Just wait and see." She purred.

Chuckling Storm flicked his tail in anticipation. "Alright then, let's get back to my place. These streets are dangerous for a queen."

"No kidding."


	5. Casa del Storm

**Chapter Five: **Casa del Storm

Now an ordinary person would have looked back on the previous events with some skepticism. A slight change in Storm's behaviour could be called as foreshadowing to the events to come. He was indeed eager to join in with Growltiger and Grumbuskin for some "fun" with the queen they had found. But a bigger question would be why he wanted to save Grizabella from her fate? Before we start to think that Storm is a bad guy, I'll tell you now that he's not, well not in the sense that Growltiger and Grumbuskin are. After all, no one can be completely good. Everyone, even cats, have their faults. And perhaps Storm's faults are a little bigger than most normal people, or normal cat shall I say, but he does have some good qualities. Charm, wit, impeccable taste in queens, need I go on? Perhaps not. Whatever the reason for him rescuing Grizabella, we will never know, but it was that act that strengthened her belief that she belonged with him and only him.

So, she followed him through the winding streets of London, their only guide in the impossible maze of pavement being the flickering fluorescence of the streetlights and the occasional car that whizzed by, flooding the street with light for a few seconds. Quite soon, Grizabella had lost her way, noticing only the happy sound of laughter and music that seemed to be drawing closer and closer to her. They paused in front of the only street flooded in light and Grizabella's eyes widened with excitement.

Cats of all shapes, sizes and colours milled about, laughing, joking, some were dancing. A small "bar" at the beginning of the street was offering pieces of meat, fish, chicken, small "glasses" of water or milk, catnip and a variety of other things. It was like a nightclub for cats, and seeing how it is possible for cats to come out once a month and perform amazing dances, a nightclub for cats is entirely plausible if you don't mind.

Grizabella glanced at Storm who was beaming at her. "Welcome to Tottenham Court _cherie."_

Speechless, the young queen followed Storm through the street, passing a pub called the Rising Sun, where drunken Humans laughed and cheered, oblivious to the world of the cats outside their doorsteps. To them the cats were beggars, pleasing for food, and in a drunken state, any Human would believe so. This is probably why they remain still oblivious to what goes on when no one is watching, what lies behind closed doors if you will. However let's not get sidetracked from the main tale.

Strom led Grizabella to the back of the street, smiling and greeting cats here and there, showing off Grizabella to everyone. Everyone seemed to know Storm. He was like the King of Tottenham Court, and he knew it. They headed to where a congregation of cats sat, including Growltiger and Grumbuskin, whom she had "met" earlier. Smiling nervously she sat beside Storm in front of the seven or so cats, all of which eyed her, dubiously for the two females and almost hungrily for the males.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Grizabella. She's new here." Storm said, his chest filling up proudly.

"No kidding." Scoffed a red and white striped queen.

"Come now Valeria, be nice. She's one of us." Storm consoled.

Valeria didn't look convinced and huffed slightly, turning her attention to one of the toms. A chubby grey and white tuxedo tom padded over to Grizabella with a big smile on his face.

"It's lovely to meet you Grizabella. My name is Dromio."

Grizabella smiled. "It's lovely to meet you too Dromio."

The other toms scoffed, some laughing and mocking the overweight cat. He reminded Grizabella of her half brother's friend Bustopher Jones, only more loveable. And with that she was introduced to everyone. The other queen, Hero, then there was Proteus, Berowne, Grumio and a whole lot of other names that seemed to slip out of Grizabella's mind as they stuffed her full of food, milk, water, anything her heart desired. Hero, the black and white patched queen, seemed to warm up to Grizabella, much to Valeria's disgust, and decided she'd go and show off Grizabella to more cats. The two queens padded along the street pausing here and there to greet various cats.

"Hero darling!" Called a white queen flecked with silver through her fur and a fancy pink collar with faux diamond studs.

"Princess." Hero sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Who is your adorable friend?" Princess asked, padding in a circle around Grizabella, "checking her out" in Human terms.

"This is Grizabella." Hero said nonchalantly.

"Lovely to meet you darling, I'm Princess." The white queen smiled, her pearly teeth glinting slightly in the neon lights.

"Nice to meet you too Princess." Grizabella replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"My my darling, you are quite glamourous aren't you?" Princess said triumphantly.

"Am I?" Grizabella asked, glancing sideways at Hero who just sighed and flopped down.

"Oh yes. Seeing as you're new here dear, do feel free to pop by my place any time. I have a collar that would look absolutely divine on you." And with that she sauntered off to a group of queens .

Hero groaned, rolling her eyes and padding away. Curious, Grizabella followed her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked the patched queen.

"Princess the Glamour Cat. She's the most glamourous queen in Tottenham Court," Hero's fur bristled, "All the queens want to be her, except me of course, and all the toms want to have her. Even the Ferals and the Jellicles know about her."

This sounded quite familiar to Grizabella but she said nothing and lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. She had never been on the other side. Always she had been the one that was admired and sought after, now she was here there was another queen taking her place. Although, Princess had told her she was glamourous. _That has to count for something right?_

Storm padded over to Grizabella and rubbed cheeks with her.

"Let's get out of here eh?" He said.

Grinning, Grizabella agreed and followed Storm, bidding farewell to Hero. The horizon was beginning to turn pink and Grizabella felt a sudden rush of fatigue flow over her. Yawning broadly she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the invading sleepiness. How kittenish would she look in front of Storm? Glancing over his shoulder, Storm smirked and her.

"Not long now." He chortled.

"Where are we going?" Grizabella yawned again.

"My place." His eyes sparkled under the waning streetlamp.

Grizabella felt herself perking up a bit, speeding up to fall in step with Storm. They paused at the river looking down at the glistening black snake which calmly slid its way through the city, unnoticed by most by passers. Grizabella's eyes widened. She had never seen the Thames before and even though she hated water, the sheer mass of it before her was amazing. A small boat dangled off a rope near to the shore below where they were standing. On the bow of one Grizabella noticed Grumbuskin and Growltiger disappearing into the bowls, followed by Valeria and another queen that she had seen earlier in Tottenham Court.

"Is that where you live too?" She asked.

"No, I live under the bridge. I don't much like water." Storm replied, taking Grizabella's paw and leading her towards the bridge.

Two small steps led to a spot underneath the bridge from the shore, revealing a sort of cave underneath the bridge. Storm ushered her in revealing a lavishly decorated den. Satin pillows in navy blue and scarlet red littered the floor, mixing with a large woolen blanket as well as many other equally inviting rugs and blankets.

Grizabella practically collapsed on one of the pillows, closing her eyes and lapping up the luxury.

"It must be fun living here." She sighed with content.

"It's lonely though." Storm said sadly.

Grizabella opened her eyes and stared at him. "Oh?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that." Storm purred padding over to her and lying next to her.

The heat from his body was so inviting Grizabella couldn't resist but snuggle up next to him, basking in the warmth that he radiated.

"How would I help you though?"

"You could live here with me." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

Her eyes widened as she gazed yearningly up at him, barely containing her excitement. "Really?!"

He nodded with a silly, slightly false, grin on her face which she didn't seem to notice.

"So will you?"

Grizabella's eyes narrowed slyly as she purred slightly. "Maybe."

"Don't make me beg darling." He pleaded, drawing her body closer to his, their lips just inches from each others.

"Well, seeing as you're so desperate to have me." She grinned.

Grinning back Storm pulled her closer and kissed her squarely on the lips. Grizabella melted as she returned the kiss eagerly, burying herself in his satin like fur.

Outside the den the sun rose bright and gold over the whole of London. Birds twittered in the trees, Pollicles barked and played in the mud, or walked on leashes with their owners. Life continued as normal.

For now.


	6. La lune trop blême

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update!! I promise I will try and find time to finish this but school has been really CRAZY!!

* * *

**Chapter Six: **La lune trop blême

The Jellicle Ball was fast approaching and Grizabella had not been seen since her strange disappearance five days ago. With two more days left, the Junkyard was on high alert. They had scoured the surrounding areas but found no trace of her, her scent had been washed away in a storm that had ravaged the city of London the day after she had left.

Gus was beside himself, not even Juliet could seem to cheer him up. Nefertari and Griddlebone wandered around the Junkyard completely lost without their ring leader. Even Jellylorum was feeling something about the disappearance of her half-sister.

"It's just weird." She sighed to Jennyanydots as they made their way into the clearing to listen to the counsel of Deuteronomy and his father Aurelius. The aging Jellicle Leader sat upon the tire. He looked so similar to his son, apart from the fact that his graying coat still had traces of the gold tabby pattern that once was in his golden days, but now the gold was turning to silver and the black stripes to grey, however he still held the regal appearance that he had held all his life. He smiled welcomingly at the Jellicles as they made their way into the clearing settling themselves as close to him as possible.

Jelly rubbed cheeks with her mother Juliet before following Jenny towards the front where Asparagus and Bustopher sat. Aurelius held up a paw and the quiet murmuring came to a standstill, as all eyes focused on their leader. He stood shakily, and cleared his throat. Unlike Deuteronomy who had a clear voice which could be heard all across the Junkyard, his father was softly spoken, which allowed the Jellicles to hang on his every word.

"It seems a shame that one of our own has left," He began slowly, weighing each word with importance, "however, what is done is done."

He scanned the crowd, his soft yellow eyes falling onto Gus. "I know it is hard, I have great respect for you and your family, but you know in your heart why this has happened."

Gus nodded, he knew Grizabella had never really belonged, but it still hurt. Juliet rested her chin on Gus's shoulder and smiled at him, he nuzzled her affectionately.

"There is still something that will need to be done before the ball. As Grizabella is not here, the young queen with the closest age to her will need to take her place." Aurelius stated.

Suddenly a murmur broke out among the Jellicles as they wondered out loud who the next in line would be. There were three queens who were the same age as one another, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Griddlebone. There had never been three queens who had come of age at the same time, especially early.

"But our young ones are not ready for this. Perhaps we should forgo the coming of age dance for this year." An older and quite stout queen named Dorothea protested. As the main care giver for the younger kittens she was quite protective of them.

"Indeed," agreed Augustus, Dorothea's mate, "perhaps we shouldn't do it."

"But it is a tradition." Snapped Brumhilda, another elder queen. "Traditions should be upheld."

"They're so young Brumhilda! What would you say if we asked your daughter to grow up this year?" Dorothea growled.

"It would be an honour." Brumhilda snapped back, prompting a shouting match between the two queens.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice from the tire. The adults stopped their bickering and turned to see young Carbucketty standing there glaring at them.

"Have you even considered asking the girls what they thought?" He demanded.

Brumhilda and Dorothea looked at each other and looked back at Carbucketty, slightly embarrassed.

"Young Carbucketty is right." Aurelius said, his voice soothing the fuming queens. "We shall ask our three princesses what they want to do. They are old enough to decide for themselves."

Suddenly all the attention was focused onto Griddlebone, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. The three queens glanced from one to the other, nervous in the spotlight as all eyes were upon them. Jelly scanned for her mother's friendly gaze, but found that it was looking at her in rapt contemplation. This did not make her feel any better.

"I'm not ready." Jenny said finally, breaking the silence. Aurelius nodded his head but said nothing, watching Griddlebone and Jelly carefully.

"Me either." Jelly said too, she and Jenny had always agreed they would come of age together.

Shaking slightly under the pressure of the gazes from the tribe, Griddlebone shook her head silently and skulked off behind her friend Nefertari, trying to avoid as much attention as possible.

"It is settled then. No coming of age dance this year." Aurelius nodded, stood and left.

* * *

Yawning, Grizabella rolled over to find Storm's den empty. She grumbled, slightly disappointed that he wasn't there. Getting up she stepped out into the sunlight and stretched herself out, eyes closed remembering the feel of his paws on her waist and the way he had caressed and cared for her these past few days. And god! Did his paws feel good? Soft and supple, yet strong and firm, but not too strong, and so near.

"Morning beautiful." A voice purred into her ear, and the dream of Storm's paws came to a reality.

"Morning yourself." She purred back.

Gazing across the glittering Thames Grizabella felt at home for the first time in her life. She felt that she was in a place where she belonged, with a tom who loved her more than anyone had loved her in her entire life. She sat down next to him purring to herself as she thought of the Jellicle Ball that would take place that very night. How would it go without her? Who would come of age instead?

"What are you thinking about?" Storm asked, licking her ear playfully.

"Nothing that concerns you." She teased, licking his ear back.

"Come on! Tell me!" Storm pushed, nuzzling her neck.

Grizabella gave in. "Just wondering how the Jellicle Ball will go without my coming of age dance."

"Maybe we don't have to." Storm grinned slyly.

Grizabella raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He leant forward and whispered into her ear, a grin forming on her face as she bit her lip in excitement and anticipation.


	7. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright

**Chapter Seven: **The Jellicle Moon is shining bright

Jellylorum slipped away from the madness of the Jellicle elders. They had been arguing over her for ages as she had been chosen to dance the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. Usually done by the queen coming of age, as Grizabella had left there was no one else to do it. And to make matters worse, she had to do another dance in place of the Coming of Age dance. Somehow tonight was not going to be the best night for her.

She sat in alone in another clearing, away from the main one, alone. The late afternoon sun caressed her as she closed her eyes, reveling in the peace and quiet that this spot provided. After all, tonight was going to be a busy night.

"Jellylorum?" A tentative voice called.

Opening her eyes she glanced over her shoulder to see Carbucketty standing behind her.

"Mm?" She replied, not really sure of what to say.

"Brumhilda asked me to come and find you; she wants to see your dance."

Jelly groaned. "Can't she just leave me alone for one moment? She'll see it later."

Carbucketty shrugged.

"I suppose I should go." She resigned.

"Oh, and I need to ask you something else." Carbucketty added hurriedly.

"Yeah?" Suddenly, Jellylorum felt butterflies creeping into her stomach.

"Well you know how in the Invitation a tom dances with the queen doing it." He began.

"Yeah." Jelly said, almost too eagerly.

"And like the queen chooses the tom."

"Yeah."

"And even though it's usually a family member it could also be you know, a friend."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was wondering if you know, you were, dancing with anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Carbucketty turned to go.

"No I mean no!" Jellylorum gasped, reaching out to grab him back.

"No?"

"No." Jellylorum assured him

"I'm confused."

"I mean, no, I don't have anyone to uh, dance with me. I mean Asparagus was going to but then he's all like, 'I don't wanna dance with my sister' and he and my dad had this huge argument about me not having any male friends I could ask because his friends are really annoying and I don't really like them anyway and then he said I would have to do it with a complete stranger but now that you asked dad will be totally cool with it and he won't be annoyed with Asparagus anymore and yeah." Jellylorum took a deep breath and glanced at Carbucketty to see that he was laughing slightly.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Um yeah."

"Well then I'll take that as a yes you'll dance with me." He grinned at her.

"Oh, haha, yeah." She blushed slightly and glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting.

"It's going to start soon." Carbucketty said.

"Yeah." Jellylorum replied.

"You say that a lot."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

They both laughed at the forced irony and sat together in silence watching the sun set waiting in anticipation for the ball to begin. When the first star appeared in the inky black sky an eerie sound flowed over the two cats, to the Human ear it would not have been heard, but to the Jellicles it ignited every fibre of their bodies, calling them back to the centre of the Junkyard. They moved wordlessly, together into the centre waiting on the edges of the ring, watching Deuteronomy crawl out.

"_Are you blind when you're born?" _ Deuteronomy sang.

"_Can you see in the dark?" _Asked his mate Noily Prat.

"_Dare you look at a king?" _Sang Gus.

"_Would you sit on his throne?" _

"_Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark."_

"_Are you cock of the walk?"_

"_When you're walking alone?"_

Deuteronomy, Noily Prat, Gus, Adonis, Asparagus, Bustopher and Olivia moved about the centre, singing:

_Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

Jelly and Carbucketty watched, waiting for their chance to join into the song.

_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?" _Tantra sang

"_Familiar with candle," _Sang two young kittens.

"_With book and with bell." _Finished Jennyanydots.

"_Were you Whittington's friend?" _Jellylorum suddenly burst out moving into her place beside her best friend.

"_The Pied Pipers Assistant?"_

"_Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?" _Carbucketty chanted.

The two glanced at each other smiling, but not moving as the rhythm of the dance took them over and they sprang around the centre with incredible ease, Camille, a young striped kitten swung down on the trapeze, Deuteronomy lifted Griddlebone and swung her around and they whirled in the frenzy of the dance, falling into the eerie Naming of Cats, as routine as taking a bath, yet the vigour and passion for the words in which the Jellicles believed accentuated every word. It was a warning to all those who could hear and understand them, don't mess with us.

Jelly peeled away from the crowd, hanging around at the back, waiting for the different groups to scamper off into the shadows. By this time the moon had risen and was casting a spotlight in the middle of the Junkyard. She stepped into it, bathed in silver as she stretched out, lifting her right leg up to her paw, balancing on one leg, stretching her arms out towards the stars in a silent greeting. She pivoted, stretching her raised leg out, clawing at her fur sensually and raising her leg so that it was parallel to her body, rising up in one fluid movement before slipping to the floor in the splits. Her arms stretched out, reaching to anyone who was around her, calling as she arched herself and reached once more to the Heavyside layer.

At that moment Carbucketty ran out and she spread herself vertically, his paws travelling the length of her body, digging into her muscles. She purred in content as they rose up and began to sing the Invitation together, dancing in perfect unison as the rest of the tribe tumbled from their hiding places, coming together to rejoice once more. The Jellicle Moon shone brightly above their heads as they fell into place, listening to Deuteronomy give his speech on why they gathered before the auditions began.

The Old Gumbie Cat, Jenny's mother, Marybellaspots was the first to audition, singing of how she keeps the kittens in line, and sometimes the adults. Jenny and Jelly watched together from the side laughing at Camille and Priscilla, two black and red striped kittens and twin sisters, as they taunted and teased Marybellaspots. Of course it was all an act but it never tired.

Cat after cat auditioned before Aurelius made his appearance and they put on their play. This year it was The Tragedy of Cat Morgan, a tragic story of a pirate cat named Morgan who sailed the high seas with his crew, but one day his boat sank tragically and Cat Morgan was marooned on an island, after being mutinied by his crew, for forty years before being discovered, but found his life had been spent. A tragic tale, but one the Jellicles loved to perform re-enacting the mutiny and the desertion. Adonis played Cat Morgan, the young tom being way over the border of melodrama. Jenny and Jelly joined Griddlebone, Nefertari, Camille and Priscilla as the backup chorus, sitting on the tire, much like doo wop girls.

The excitement began to build as Aurelius began to call the Jellicles out.

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight_

_Jellicle Cats come one come all_

_The Jellicle Moon is shining bright_

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball."_

"_Jellicle Cats are black and white,_

_Jellicle Cats are rather small_

_Jellicle Cats are merry" _Began Olivia only to be interrupted by Bustopher Jones

"_And bright" _He grinned at the black queen before tumbling off.

Jelly felt the music take hold of her and swayed along with it, as the Jellicles all moved around together, dancing and singing. She felt someone take her paw and twirl her around. She flustered when she found it was Carbucketty and they twirled together until Jennyanydots began to sing

"_Until the Jellicle Moon appears"_

"_We make our toilette and take our repose" _Jelly continued.

When she turned again it seemed that Carbucketty had gone, Jenny was now with Skimbleshanks, dancing circles around each other so she decided to join the rest of the queens in the frenzy of the dance as they span and darted around. The tempo slowed, methodical and orchestrated as the power of the Moon Song took over them, Aurelius sitting on his tire, watching, controlling the movements of the Jellicles bellow him.

Griddlebone took over from the slow dance, bringing the tempo up again as she twirled in the centre seductively, Nefertari joining her as they made the toms pant and sweat, getting way too excited. Bodies moved together, the moon calling everyone to dance, the music making them sway. Some broke away to dance solo, everyone paying their due respect to those dancing, before everyone moved back together, dancing as one body.

As the music slowed, in the place where the Mating Dance should be, the Jellicles fell together, taking their respite. Jellylorum found herself next to Carbucketty who purred gently as he grasped her hand pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into his shoulder as they sank to the floor, the music of the Mating Dance washing over them but no one paying attention as new alliances were made and old relationships re-sparked.

But the music didn't stop, the Mating Dance continued. Confused Carbucketty raised his head and scoffed. Jellicles around them became alert as the centre of the typical ring became the focus of attention. A beautiful queen stepped into the moonlight, shy and timid, her red and gold fur shining like an aura around her. From the shadows stepped a tom of shadows, his muscles rippling beneath his sooty fur. He approached the queen dipping his head towards her stomach, making her jump back but then step towards him. He lifted her, running his hands across her body, dipping her in a slow and sensual dance, unlike any Mating Dance Jellylorum had ever witnessed, sinking low together in mateship.

Suddenly there was uproar of the elders who sprang to attention. There were voices everywhere and the music seemed to stop, the intimate light of the moon suddenly becoming harsh and bright. Grizabella stood defiantly in the middle of the confusion, her tail entwined with that of the mysterious toms.

"Not a Jellicle!" Someone shouted.

"Where have you been!"

"Treacherous!"

"Who is this?"

"What's going on?"

"SILENCE!"

All attention was diverted to the looming figure of Aurelius who moved down the stairs forcefully, albeit slowly. He approached Grizabella and Storm looking from one to the other.

"Explain." Was all he needed to say.

"This is Storm, my mate." Grizabella said raising an eyebrow haughtily at the tribe leader. "I've only come back to say this. I don't need you anymore. Any of you..."

"But..." Gus began but was cut off abruptly by his daughter.

"Even you dad. Whilst it has been nice living with you and all, I feel no connection to you or my dear half sister at all. Sorry to break it to you but I'm destined for greater things. Glamourous things. So goodbye all!"

"But Grizabella!" Griddlebone protested.

"Can't say that I actually liked you two, you are both much to pompous for my liking." Grizabella gave them all a sweet, yet deadly, smile and sauntered off, Storm following.

Then the outburst began.


	8. You love me right?

**Chapter 8:**You love me right?

"Did you see their faces?" Grizabella exclaimed to Storm as they snuggled together back in his den overlooking the Thames.

Storm nodded and laughed, kissing her cheek passionately.

"I mean, they couldn't believe it! I can just imagine what must be going on there now!"

Storm pulled Grizabella closer, licking her neck, cheek and ears, purring heavily into her fragrant fur. Grizabella pushed his head away confused.

"What are you doing?"

"We're mates now Bella, it's not wrong." Storm tightened his grip on her, gyrating his pelvis into her hip.

"I don't know it doesn't feel right." Grizabella replied attempting to pull away.

Rolling on top of her, Storm licked up her body staring down into her beautiful eyes. She furrowed her brow at him feeling slightly uncomfortable. She looked away from him, powerless underneath his bulk.

"You love me right?" Storm asked, pouting.

"Of course I do Storm, but…"

"But what?" Storm asked, pushing her away and storming to the other side of the den. "If you loved me you wouldn't be like this. I thought mate-ship was about being together. That's all I want, to be with you."

Biting her lip, Grizabella got up and padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his neck. He turned around to face her pulling her into him, attacking her mouth with his. His purring vibrated through her body as well as his as she directed him towards the bed, pulling him down on top of her as he sucked roughly on her neck.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"Mmm." He growled pushing himself further and further into her.

Grizabella closed her eyes, wincing, tightening her grip on his back.

* * *

Jellylorum lay with her head on her paws. Thirteen weeks after the fateful Jellicle Ball everything seemed to be settling down.

_Finally, _Jelly thought rolling over onto her back and staring at the starry sky. She couldn't say that she was happy that Grizabella was gone, but she wasn't sad about it either. It was true that she had never been close to her half-sister, they had always treated each other with contempt, but her leaving had been hard on her father. He spent the first three weeks in his den, too hurt to even talk to Juliet. The white and gold queen spent the days fussing over Jellylorum instead, distraught that her mate would not confide in her, upset that this ungrateful wretch had done this to their family.

The elders were not happy either. Grizabella had dishonoured everything the Jellicles stood for: Family, Loyalty and Respect for the tribe. With the support of Aurelius they had decreed to banish her from the Jellicle tribe, not that it was really needed as Jellylorum knew that she wouldn't be coming back. Although banishment was a heavy price to pay; it meant that if she were to step paw in the Junkyard it was the duty of any Jellicle to shun her, if any Jellicle saw her in the streets they were not to pay attention to her, even if she begged. The worst part was that even her own family was not allowed to speak to her, which hurt Gus the most.

On top of all this, rumours floated back to the Jellicles, rumours of glamour and fame, although no one was sure whether they were true or not. No one bothered to find out.

* * *

Grizabella was on top of the moon, no more did she have to worry about the silly prejudice of the Jellicles. She was Queen of Tottenham Court and Storm was her king. As soon as she had become mates with him, all the Strays respected her; queens followed her and toms drooled over her. Princess had immediately latched on to her, and together she instantly became a "glamour cat" as the silver flecked queen said. She had the hottest tom from Tottenham Court to No-Man's Land.

Each and every night, Storm, Grizabella, Princess and Storm's cronies Grumbuskin and Growltiger flitted from The Rising Sun to the Friend At Hand, greeting cats, drinking, eating and having fun, before Storm took her home and they fell asleep in each other's arms. On the odd occasion Princess would return back to their den and spend the night, the two queens staying up chatting into the early morning, or until the other fell asleep. Naturally to anyone else this might seem strange, but to Grizabella she knew Storm was faithful to her and only her, and Princess had a mate, the ever elusive Proteus whom Bella had met once or twice, so she wasn't worried.

It was only natural that Grizabella soon after the Jellicle ball, three weeks in fact, that she found herself pregnant. For some reason Grizabella had some apprehension about telling Storm, but as she was two weeks pregnant and was starting to show, she had better tell him sooner or later. It was late one afternoon as the sun was setting over the Thames, the water glittering like a thousand gemstones. Grizabella sat outside taking in her surroundings and reflecting on the last few weeks and how perfect they had been.

Storm padded up behind her, rubbing shoulders with her.

"How's my glamorous mate this fine evening?" He purred into her ear.

Grizabella giggled slightly and patted his cheek. "I need to talk to you."

Storm plopped down next to her, put his head in his hands and batted his eyelashes.

"Seriously!" Grizabella scolded, laughing slightly.

"Alright I am seriously listening." Storm said taking her paw and kissing it.

"I'm pregnant." Grizabella looked deep in his bright green eyes, chewing her lower lip.

Storm didn't say anything at first, running his paw through his headfur he sighed and looked out at the river. He glanced back at Grizabella, noticing tears spring to her eyes. He looked down at her paw and stroked it gently.

"This is great!" He beamed.

"Really?" Grizabella asked. "You're really happy?"

"Of course I am! I've always wanted a son!" He pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll give you that son my love!" Grizabella kissed him gently.

Lifting her gently her took her back into the den, placing her down on the bed. He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"You stay here and rest. Tonight I'm bringing dinner to you."

He smiled over his shoulder as he trotted from the den, leaving Grizabella feeling utterly pleased with herself.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe it!" Princess sighed, lying next to Grizabella and feeling her friend's stomach. "I can even feel him kicking!"

"I know, it's so magical! And Storm is so proud." Grizabella said cheerily.

"What are you going to name him?" Princess asked.

"Storm has a name in mind. Cicero."

"He always liked that name." Said Princess. "He told me so ages ago."

"Yeah, I noticed." Grizabella sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know. It hurts. Should it hurt?" Grizabella asked, panicking slightly.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never had kittens." Princess jumped up looking around wildly. "Where's Hero? Hero! Hero!"

"Did someone call my name?" The black and white patched queen asked, padding inside, a small black and gold kitten following. "What's happening?"

Grizabella groaned, grasping her stomach. Hero sprang to action pushing Grizabella back down into the bed, grabbing a cool towel, shouting instructions at Princess and the kitten. Storm wandered in but was shoved outside the door flap swinging closed, leaving Storm outside with the sound of Grizabella screaming.

* * *

"Hey Jelly!" Carbucketty called, sliding down the side of the TSE Car.

Jellylorum glanced over her shoulder and smiled, her heart fluttering slightly.

"Hey Carbucketty!" She replied breathlessly.

"So I was thinking right." He began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"

"How about you and me and Jenny and Skimble um, go together outside for the first time? Cause you know how it's a big thing with the elders for us to go outside the Junkyard for the first time and like they like us to go together and all." He gave her a kind of lopsided grin.

"Sure!" Jelly piped up, a little too loudly.

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean I would love to! It would be so fun!" Jelly could hardly believe that she sounded like such a girl but whatever.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." Carbucketty grinned happily and headed off, tripping over his tail and falling flat on his face on the ground. He laughed and waved to her, running off, his cheeks burning.

Jellylorum laughed as she watched him go, shaking her head, but feeling on top of the world.

* * *

"Can I come in yet?" Storm called into the den as silence fell over the queens inside.

"Of course!" Princess' voice came back.

Stepping into the den Storm held his breath. Hero and Princess stood over the bed where Grizabella lay, holding a mewing bundle in her arms. She beamed at him as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders which were caked with sweat. He peeled back the wrapping of the bundle. He reached in to pick up the tiny kitten holding it up so he could see it properly.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Grizabella gushed.

"She?" Storm asked looking closer at the kit. She looked much like her mother in facial features, her fur a scarlet red, dotted with black stripes and a few sort of leopard spots and a snowy white chest, looking like a bib. He regarded the kit silently before handing her back to her mother.

"Her name is Bombalurina. After your mother." Grizabella said.

"Wonderful." Storm spat.

"Aren't you happy?" Hero asked incredulously.

"Of course." Storm gave them a rather false smile and padded out of the den.

"I guess he's just overwhelmed?" Grizabella said, uncertain.

"I'll check on him." Princess said, patting Grizabella on the shoulder.


	9. Does it mean anything to you?

**Chapter Nine: **Does it mean anything to you?

"Hey you!" Hero called brightly, padding into Grizabella's new den. "Nice new pad!"

"It's alright." Grizabella sighed.

Storm had moved her into a den further up the bank in an old blocked off storm drain which had a little more room than his bridge dwelling for her and little Bombalurina. Hero raised an eye skeptically as she glanced around at the sparse blankets and pillows that Storm had supplied his mate and kit.

"It just needs a little fixing up is all. I'm sure Princess could loan you some silk and we could make a lovely little hanging for the front." Hero smiled.

Grizabella shrugged and watched Bombalurina stumble around the den.

"Where's Storm then?" Hero prompted.

"Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. Not since she was born." Grizabella said bluntly.

"Oh." Hero rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, perhaps we should take little Rina out for a bit eh? Get her used to the outside world! We could go for a walk along the river or something. Would you like that Rini?"

"Yes pwease Hewo." Bombalurina blinked up at the black and white patched queen.

"Come on Bella, it will be fun." Hero picked up Bombalurina who squealed happily.

"Can you take her? I need to go and see someone." Grizabella said absently.

"Sure, come on then Rini."

Grizabella watched Hero and her daughter wander out of the den and down towards the Thames. The little kitten gripped the other queen's hand tightly as she blinked around at the world. _That should be me taking her out. _Grizabella thought to herself. She groaned inwardly and shook those thoughts from her head. She really needed to talk to Storm. Padding out into the sunlight she crossed the stoney path towards Storm's place under the bridge. She paused as she saw a white queen heading towards her destination.

"Princess?" Grizabella called.

"Oh! Bella! Thank goodness! Just who I was trying to find!" Princess cried.

"Really?" Grizabella cocked her head.

"Naturally darling! I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been hiding?" Princess gushed.

"My new den, it's down there, the old storm drain."

"Yes I heard about that darling. Which is why I'm here baby girl." Princess brushed some fur from her eyes.

"What?"

"I came to talk to that mate of yours about how he is treating you!" Princess put her paws on her hips impatiently.

"Oh." Grizabella glanced at her feet.

"Yes honey, it's appalling! I came here to give him a piece of my mind. He cannot go around treating you like this!"

"Well I was going to…"

"Now babes just leave it to me! I will go and talk to him right now." Princess patted Grizabella on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No! No of course not, how awkward would that be?"

"I guess you're right." Grizabella sighed.

"Of course I am. Now run along then dear, perhaps you should go and see Valeria. Get her to spruce you up a bit. You look like you've been run over. No wonder Storm hasn't been around in a while."

"You think it's because of my looks?" Grizabella asked.

"No of course not! You're gorgeous, you've just let yourself get run down. Get pampered a little bit, it can only help!"

And with that Princess sauntered off to talk to Storm. Grizabella watched her go with a little apprehension but felt slightly better that Princess was going to get some answers for her. She padded down to a small rock overlooking the river and glanced down at her reflection. She had let herself go the past few weeks. Perhaps she should go to see Valeria. Maybe she could take Bombalurina and they could bond, get the kitten used to the lifestyle she should have. She smiled to herself and glanced to her right, seeing Hero and her daughter watching small minnows in the shallow water and grinned as the little kit attempted to catch them. She was definitely going to need that beauty treatment after all this play.

* * *

"How do I look?" Jellylorum asked Jennyanydots as she ran her claws through her headfur and adjusted a bright red ribbon around her neck.

"Lose the ribbon. You look like a Christmas present." Jenny said as she sharpened her claws on a piece of old carpet.

"I thought it matched my fur." Jelly said slightly hurt.

"If you really want to wear something around your neck, wear that string of pearls." Jenny said.

Jelly held up the pearls to her neck. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Why?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Well cause you know, it was _hers." _Jelly said the last word at a low whisper, Jenny nodded solemnly.

"No one else knows that though." Jenny said.

"It wouldn't feel right." Jelly sighed, replacing the pearls to its box. "Apparently they were her mothers."

Jenny nodded and plumped her fur, deciding not to say anything. It would be better not to anyway, especially with all the ears around in the Junkyard that early in the morning. Talking of such things was forbidden now. The two young queens finished their primping and preening in silence, more due to the fact they were both so nervous that they were afraid of throwing up breakfast if they opened their mouths to talk. Jelly stared at the doorway of her den feeling the butterflies squirming around in her stomach.

"I don't think I can do this!" She gushed.

"Me either!" Jenny whined.

Asparagus, who had been lounging on his bed the whole time, staying out of the way as not to get trampled by Jenny and Jelly's preparations glanced up at his sister and her friend and groaned.

"You're so lame Jelly!"

"Shut up Asparagus!" Jelly snapped.

"You're just going outside. I don't understand why you need to spend two hours cleaning yourself. I'm just going like I am." He sighed.

"What smelling like a rat?" Jenny retorted.

"Ha, ha, ha." Gus mocked, "You're so funny."

"I know." Jenny said, flicking him in the face with her tail. "Come on Jelly."

And with that she sauntered out of the den, Jelly grinning and following her, trying to keep the butterflies down.

* * *

"I'm glad you came to me." Valeria said to Grizabella as she pushed the red and gold queen down onto a pillow and began to fiddle with her headfur. "You're next Hero."

Hero shook her head and tossed a yarn ball across the den, sending Bombalurina scampering after it. "No way babes. I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole."

"You don't even know how big ten feet is." Valeria snapped and continued to work her magic on Grizabella. "You have lovely fur Bells, you've just let yourself go a bit."

"It's looking after a kit. You try it one day." Grizabella grumbled.

"Not me honey. I'm single for good." Valeria grinned slightly.

"I'm glad Princess suggested this to me, perhaps it will make Storm a little more interested in me." Grizabella sighed.

Hero perked her head up. "Princess suggested this?"

"Yeah, I saw her going to go and give Storm a piece of her mind. Tell him to treat me better."

Valeria and Hero exchanged a glance that Grizabella thankfully didn't see. Valeria scratched her neck. "What else did Princess say?"

"Just that he was treating me appallingly and that she was going to set him straight."

"I'm sure she did just that." Hero said.

"What do you mean?" Grizabella asked.

"Nothing!" Hero replied.

"Are you not telling me something?"

"No it's not that…" Hero threw the yarn ball again.

Valeria sighed and sat down next to Hero, taking one of Grizabella's paw. "Doesn't it seem strange that she was going to see Storm?"

"No."

"I know this isn't easy Bells, but think about this, why did Storm give you that other den?" Valeria said slowly.

"Because the kitten keeps crying?"

Valeria and Hero sighed.

"What's going on Hero? Valeria?" Grizabella was starting to panic, there was something she wasn't being told.

"There's no easy way to say this really, but, I think…"

"Well actually we're pretty sure…" Hero interrupted.

"Yes, we're pretty sure that Storm and Princess, are well, an item." Valeria winced.

Grizabella stared at the two of them blankly. "They're, sleeping together?"

Hero nodded solemnly.

"You're lying!" Grizabella shouted.

"Mummy?" Bombalurina queried.

"Not now!" She snapped at the kitten causing her to burst into tears.

"Where are you going?" Valeria asked.

"To see my mate."

Grizabella hurried from Valeria's place, tears stinging at her eyes. Storm couldn't be with Princess, it wasn't possible. They were all just friends, Princess was her friend, she wouldn't do that to her. Would she? Princess had a mate too, she wouldn't go behind her own mate's back, they were in love. In truth, Grizabella really didn't know too much about Princess' mate. Biting her lip she decided that she would find out one way or another.


	10. No more ace to play

**Chapter Ten: **No more ace to play

"Storm?" Grizabella called, standing at the threshold of Storm's den.

"Bella. There you are!" Storm said, padding out of the den and rubbing cheeks with his mate, making Grizabella feel on top of the world again. "I was going to come and see you."

"You were?" Grizabella said, her eyes widening at him.

Storm kissed her cheek, pulling her closer to him and embracing her. "Of course." He purred into her ear.

"Princess spoke to you then?"

"What?" Storm paused, his body rigid.

"Princess told me she was coming here to tell you to, well, you know, let me move back with you." Grizabella said.

"Oh yes!" Storm exclaimed, relaxing. "She did come see me and of course you can move back in here sweetie. I was a fool to send you away."

"Oh Storm!" Grizabella sighed, tears threatening to fall. "I was so silly to doubt you."

Storm led her into the den and towards the pile of pillows that served as a bed, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest, purring slightly as he stroked her headfur absently.

"Why did you doubt me Bella?" Storm asked fiercely.

"It's silly darling." Grizabella closed her eyes as the warmth from his chest radiated throughout her body.

"Tell me what made you doubt." Storm demanded, placing a paw on her chin and making her face turn upwards so he could look her directly into the eye.

"It's silly." Grizabella said, trying to mask the panic she was beginning to feel. "Valeria and Hero said something and…"

"What did they say?"

"They thought that you and Princess were sleeping together but that's silly right?" Grizabella laughed nervously.

Storm laughed too, and ran his paw across her waist. "Of course it is. I would never do that to you, you know that."

Grinning, Grizabella stroked his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her paw. "Of course."

Storm rolled her onto her back, kissing her neck tenderly, causing a small moan to escape from her lips. He licked her stomach, smothering her mouth with his, crushing his lean and muscular body against her now rather full figured one. Her paws clawed at his back as she arched herself rubbing her body against his, nibbling at his ear. He grunted, biting her neck roughly and trailing his tongue across her face. He stared her in the eyes, his eyes full of desire and passion. She stroked his face as she kissed him, biting his lip. He grinned slyly, pulling himself away from her causing her to gasp at the sudden coldness of her body.

"Storm?"

He turned his back on her and remained motionless.

"Is something wrong?" Grizabella asked, reaching out towards him.

Storm turned to her, a strange look upon his face. "How much do you want me?"

Grizabella stood up and padded over to him, circling him, running her tail under his chin and closing the gap between their bodies. She ran her paws over his shoulders, licking up his neck. He purred grabbing her and pushing her back to the pillows, practically pouncing on her, pinning her body beneath his. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her body further and further into his. Storm growled, lost in the moment, pushing himself into her causing her to gasp in delight and pleasure. The moment of ecstasy lasted longer than Grizabella could have even imagined and when Storm finally rolled off her Grizabella felt warm and tingly all over her body. She curled up next to him, snuggling into his body, purring softly. She could feel Storm stroking her headfur as she gently drifted off to sleep, not noticing him slip away and out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Jennyanydots grinned over her shoulder at her best friend Jellylorum as they wandered the street outside the Junkyard with Skimbleshanks and Carbucketty. Jelly winked at her friend and turned back to listen to what Carbucketty was saying.

"And then finally I managed to climb on top of the old ladder. That's the last time I wander away and into the west part of the Junkyard. Why do Humans keep Pollicles anyway? What is that Pollicle doing in the Junkyard?"

Jellylorum shrugged not really knowing what to say. "They enjoy them?"

"Humans are real strange." Carbucketty sighed as they followed Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots.

Skimble seemed to think he had a faint idea of where they were going but it wasn't long before Carbucketty declared them lost.

"I think we should just try and retrace our steps and get back to the Junkyard. Which way did we come from?" Carbucketty asked, pacing back and forth.

"I think it was that way. Oh! Maybe it could have been that way?" Skimble looked back and forth, but the waning light wasn't making things easier.

"Perhaps we can ask for directions?" Jenny piped up, an idea which was quickly shot down.

Jelly rolled her eyes at her friend as the two toms argued over which way to go and the two queens giggled at their hopelessness.

"I think we need to go left." Jelly said.

"No it was definitely right." Skimble said, throwing his head in the air and sauntering off.

Carbucketty shrugged and motioned the queens to follow. They wandered along the London streets as the sun sunk below the skyline and the lights of the city began to turn on, like small fireflies all over the buildings, scattering the night sky and distorting the young Jellicles view of what up and what was down. Soon enough noises and smells hit them like a brick as the sounds of other cats nearby drew their attention. Curiously the four Jellicles found themselves in a back alley filled with cats who were eating and drinking and chatting. The lights were bright and the sounds were loud, sending a thrill of excitement through all of them.

"I don't know if we should be here." Carbucketty said.

"There are heaps of cats, maybe some Jellicles might be here and help us get home." Jenny suggested.

"I'm with Jenny." Skimbleshanks said, causing Jenny to blush.

Jellylorum glanced back at Carbucketty and shrugged. "It might not be that bad."

He nodded and followed as they wandered down the alley, scanning for sight of someone they might know. Cats stopped what they were doing and turned and looked, making the atmosphere turn from jolly and gay to suddenly very tense. Growltiger raised his head and nudged Grumbuskin to follow as they made their way through the crowd towards the quartet of Jellicles. Princess perched on top of a crate and whistled over to Carbucketty.

"Hello handsome. Why not ditch that frumpy little miss of yours and come home with a real queen." She winked, batting her eyelashes.

Carbucketty moved instinctively closer to Jelly and glared back at the white queen, refusing to say anything.

"What are Jellicles like you doin' here?" Growltiger threatened.

"What's it to you?" Carbucketty said, his voice stronger than what he felt on the inside.

"This is Stray territory." Grumbuskin grunted.

"What's going on?" A strong male voice said, as the crowd parted like the Red Sea, revealing Storm, much bigger than both Skimbleshanks and Carbucketty, standing flanked by his cronies.

"Look we don't want trouble we just want directions." Carbucketty said to the black tom.

"Directions huh?" Storm laughed and circled around the group. "The streets aren't a place for you little soft Jellicles. Perhaps you should stay here and we can have some fun."

The crowd jeered.

"No thank you." Carbucketty said courteously, following Storm's every movement. "I think we'll be going."

"Good. You do that. Watch your back though, I might send some friends after you." Storm grinned, somewhat a demonic grin as Carbucketty dragged the other three back through the crowd and onto the main street.

"That was really close." Skimbleshanks sighed, wrapping his arms around Jenny who was shaking slightly.

"Don't you know it." A strange female voice said to them, causing them to jump slightly.

Hero padded out of the shadows her paws in the air as a sign of peace.

"Look I don't want no trouble either alright?" She said, approaching them cautiously. "You lot are Jellicles right?"

"Yes." Carbucketty said bluntly.

"I know another one of youse, Grizabella." Hero stated.

The four exchanged glances. "How?" Jelly asked.

"She's a friend of mine." Hero said. "You know her too I guess."

"She's my half sister." Jelly said. "She's alright yes?"

Hero shrugged. "I dunno mate. But look can I ask you something? I'll help you back to your Junkyard if you answer me."

Carbucketty raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that."

Hero sighed. "Not all us Strays are bad news okay. And maybe tales of Jellicles might be just a little enchanting."

Jelly smiled kindly at the black and white patched queen. "What's your question?"

Hero sighed heavily. "If something bad happens to Grizabella, would you please take her kit?"

"Kit?" Skimbleshanks spluttered.

"What would happen to her?" Jelly asked, an unusual concern for her half-sister creeping upon her, panic welling in her stomach.

"I don't know if I can say but please consider taking her. She'll have no life on the streets." Hero pleaded taking Jelly's paw and staring into her eyes.

"Of course I'll look after the kit." Jelly said. "But I don't understand…"

"Please don't ask any more questions. You kept up your end of the bargain now I'll keep up mine. Follow me." Hero motioned for them to follow, breaking into a trot as hurried off leaving Jelly, Jenny, Skimble and Carbucketty no choice but to follow her into the night.


End file.
